


forever young

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto gets touchy with Yasui.





	forever young

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Dick and fart jokes are cute when you’re fifteen, Yasui thinks, but Hokuto is just as cute making them. It also serves to mention that Yasui spends most of his time with fifteen-year-old boys, so naturally he’s laughing as much as Jinguji and the clan of Kaitos that gather around them at lunchtime.

What’s even cuter about Hokuto is that he thinks he likes girls. Usually they give up on that fantasy by the time they become legal, at least in Yasui’s experience, but Hokuto keeps going on about long hair and short skirts and getting just as flustered as the fangirls who approach them while Yasui just stands by and waits for his moment to pounce.

Technically it’s Hokuto who pounces first, on camera even. Yasui must jump a meter high when he feels Hokuto’s hand on his lower back, guiding him through the door of the store at which their team was trying to trade up a Gamushara T-shirt. It’s undoubtedly a boyfriend gesture and Yasui doesn’t know what to think, but they’re being filmed for the entire day. He can’t exactly confront Hokuto in front of all of their fans and impressionable Kaitos.

By the time they reach the last store, he thinks it was just a fluke or something. Hokuto’s never been out with a girl in his life, so he probably just did it out of habit from when his brother was younger or something. Yasui has a whole gang of excuses ready when their last exchange is approved and Hokuto grabs him full force and hugs him so tightly that Yasui can’t think, just feel. His own arms wrap around Hokuto and gravity shifts a bit, his laughter evolving from a combination of relief from finishing the game and adrenaline from Hokuto’s uninhibited affection.

He makes it until they’re ready to leave before he drags Hokuto into the bathroom so fast that he sends the lingering juniors scattering. It probably looks like he’s about to kick Hokuto’s ass, which Hokuto’s eyes reflect as he backs up against the wall, but all Yasui does is press right up against him and roll his hips against Hokuto’s thigh, making it obvious what he has there.

“I may be small and cute, but I am not a girl,” Yasui says firmly, giving him a hard stare. He has to stretch his neck up to even see Hokuto’s face, but he doesn’t let that intimidate him. He’s been around taller juniors way too long for that. “If you want it, you better know what to do with it.”

Something else that is cute about Hokuto is how he tries to be tough even when he’s not. “Of course I know that,” he says haughtily. “I don’t like you because you look like a girl.”

Yasui blinks, because that can be taken two ways and judging by how Hokuto bends his knee to press back between Yasui’s legs, he means the more favorable one. “You like me?” Yasui repeats, feeling even more bewildered than he had during the spontaneous hug because now there are feelings to go along with it.

“Yeah, well,” Hokuto backpedals, and to his credit he doesn’t look away from Yasui’s face, years of being forced to confront his fears showing as he takes a deep breath, and Yasui has more respect for him in this moment than ever before. “It just felt right. I’m sorry if it made you think that I was treating you like a girl, but that’s the only way I know how to show affection.”

Yasui just keeps looking at him, taking in the beautiful idol face and those soft eyes that are both determined and scared. He doesn’t know what to say, because nobody has actually liked him like this before, shamelessly touching him on television because they want to, not because they’re told to or because they think the fangirls will like it, or because they just want someone to get off with. Even with their bodies so close, Hokuto still looks like he wants to cuddle the fuck out of Yasui instead of fucking his brains out, which Yasui is starting to think is equally as appealing.

“Trust me, I am very aware that you’re a boy,” Hokuto goes on, lifting a hand to cup Yasui’s jaw, Yasui’s head automatically tilting into the touch as Hokuto’s thumb absently rubs along his cheek. “Girls are nice to look at and all, but I’ve only felt things for boys. For you.”

It’s as bad as a cheesy drama confession, but Yasui’s always been a sucker for those and his heart does this flip-flop fluttering thing that would be embarrassing if anyone but Hokuto could sense it. As it is, all he wants to do is feel those arms around him again, squeezing Hokuto right back because he likes to hold as well as be held, and given the circumstances he has no reason not to do exactly that, pouring himself into Hokuto’s embrace that he returns just as strongly.

“You’re shaking,” Hokuto comments, and yes, yes he is, because everything he doesn’t understand is crashing over him so hard that his knees can’t hold it all up on their own. “Are my words that earth shattering?”

“Don’t go getting a big head now,” Yasui warns him, his face hurting from his own grin as Hokuto’s shoulders shake with laughter. “If I wanted an egotistical boyfriend, I’d date Jinguji.”

“Jinguji is in love with himself anyway,” Hokuto says. “You’re much better off with me. I’d rather look at you than in a mirror.”

Those feelings squeeze his heart again and all Yasui can do is squeeze Hokuto in return, so immensely flattered and appreciated and crushing so hard that he doesn’t want to let go. “Stay over tonight,” he finds himself saying, then rushes to add when he feels Hokuto tense up, “not for that. Just for this.”

Hokuto turns his head and Yasui feels a nose poke against his cheek, followed by the light brush of lips that sends tingles all the way to his toes. “Maybe a little bit for that.”

All four of the Kaitos could have been hanging in the doorway taking notes and that wouldn’t have stopped Yasui from leaning up to meet Hokuto’s lips, his hand sinking into that thick hair to guide their mouths together without opening his eyes. Hokuto kisses back instantly, pulling Yasui so close that they practically fuse together into one, and Yasui has never felt so close to another person with his clothes still on.

They don’t get too carried away, only a few licks that leave all of Yasui’s nerves ablaze as they pull back, Hokuto leaning their foreheads together as he strokes Yasui’s jaw with his knuckles.

“I have to warn you,” Hokuto says seriously, “sometimes I fart in my sleep.”

True to his own maturity level, Yasui just bursts out laughing and thanks the lord that Hokuto isn’t really fifteen.


End file.
